Itachi and Sakura
by Stormywinterdays
Summary: Just a short oneshot but please read and tell me if i should make this into a story with a collection of oneshots. PLEASE REVIEW AND READ. Oh also has a hint of Naru-Sasu etc
1. Possessive Uchiha's

**Hey guys I sort of got bored at 1am and i decided to write this oneshot! XD it is just some Itachi and Sakura and a small hint of Naru-Sasu stuff so if there is mistakes sorry but it is 1am so of course there will be mistakes.**

* * *

><p>Itachi returns to his home after finishing an S-Rank mission where he dealt with a group of missing Nins that were harassing a small civilian town by the border of the fire country.<p>

Itachi closes the front door before he takes off his mask to reveal his exhausted expression.

He slowly trudges towards their room with his eyes fluttering open then closing as he fought the need of sleep for a few minutes.

He walks into their room and he peels away his clothing and reaches out for his track pants and his white singlet that he always wore to bed. After he finished changing into them he slips under their beds cover and reaches his arms out so he could wrap them around her.

His eyes flutter open revealing a blood crimson color with three commas and an expression of annoyance adorns his handsome features.

Itachi looks at the empty place in their bed and turns his head to see her clothes on the floor on the side of her bed.

Leaning upwards he slips out of his empty and cold bed to investigate why it was empty and cold.

Itachi notices that she must have been trying on different outfits before she left to go somewhere.

'The damn club' Itachi thinks with a frown making its way onto his face.

'I told her not to go to that damn club where the idiotic men eye up her body like meat and they claim her when she is MINE' Itachi thinks angrily and he walks over to his drawer and looks for a new outfit to put on.

* * *

><p>"Sakura-chan you do know he will come looking for you" Naruto says casually before he takes another shot of sake.<p>

Sakura rolls her eyes with a carefree expression on her face "no Naruto he knows where I am but he will just hunt me down" Sakura replies back and she downs her shot of sake.

"Damn Uchiha's being so damn possessive and jealous" Naruto says with a slight whiney tone tuned into his voice and Sakura starts laughing.

Everyone knew that Sasuke is also possessive but very possessive of his boy friend Naruto Uzumaki who had also escaped the clutches of the Uchiha possessiveness tonight.

"I get what you mean Naruto but we both know Itachi is so much more possessive I mean remember the bikini time when we were at the beach" Sakura says with a scowl on her beautiful face.

**Flashback**

The sun beamed down onto the group of some Konoha shinobi as they enjoyed time at the beach in the Land of Waves.

"Damn it is so hot im going to be" Ino starts as she fans herself with her hand and Sakura quickly adds "roast pork soon" to finish Ino's sentence.

Ino turns her to the side and glares at Sakura in return.

"Troublesome woman" Shikamaru mutters under his breath earning a smack on the head from his annoyed girl friend that goes by the name Ino.

"I GOT AN IDEA LET'S GO SWIMMING" Naruto exclaims as he stands on his feet with excitement written all over his face. No literally I guess Sai got bored and decided to write what he thought insults are on Naruto's face.

Sadly his compliments are still insults and his insults are still sort of like a compliment.

"Good idea idiot" Kiba says enthusiastically and he plants a kiss on Hinata's forehead before he gets up and heads to the changing rooms.

**10 minutes later**

The guys wait patiently for the girls while except for Naruto and Kiba who are actually having a fight in the water over who is more of an idiot.

Itachi rolls his eyes as he hears Naruto yell lamely that "Kiba is a mutt face who is um a mutt face". Itachi is wearing a black shirt and some black shorts since swimming at the moment didn't really appeal to him he left his shirt on.

Soon all eyes are on Sakura as she walks towards them in a sexy black two piece bikini that revealed her long toned sexy legs and she even had her mid-back length wavy pink hair out.

"Hey guys let get swimming" Sakura says with a sexy grin on her face that had all the boys even Sasuke drooling which annoyed the hell out of Itachi.

Within a millisecond Itachi had stretched his shirt so that both of them had it covering their upper torso.

"WHAT THE HELL ITACHI!" Sakura exclaims with a frown on her face but that is all she can say because as soon as she says his name they both disappear in a cloud of smoke and appear in their motel room.

Itachi lets her out of his shirt and Sakura puts her hands on her hips with an annoyed look on her face.

"They were undressing you with their eyes and it was either me doing that or having me ripped their eyes out so they could never look at you like that again" Itachi says truthfully.

**End of flashback**

Naruto laughs wholeheartedly at her expense as he remembers them both returning with Sakura wearing normal clothes with an annoyed expression on her face and Itachi following behind with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Sakura narrows her eyes at Naruto and slaps his shoulder playfully.

"Shut it Naruto" Sakura says before she takes another shot of sake.

"Oh he would flip then if he saw you now because you look sexy in that dress and look guys are already looking at you" Naruto says as he examines her figure.

Sakura is wearing a kind of tight black long sleeve dress that cuts just above her knee. Around her waist she has a white belt and on her feet she has flat ballet type of shoes because heels are too troublesome to dance in.

Who's that chick by Rihanna starts playing in the club and Sakura places her sake cup down and she grabs Naruto's hand.

"Come on Naruto we have to dance to this song because I love it" Sakura says pleadingly with a beautiful pout on her face which in the end persuades Naruto.

_Feel the adrenaline  
><em>_moving under my skin  
>it's an addiction<br>such an eruption_

Sound is my remedy  
>feeding me energy<br>Music is all I need

Itachi enters the club wearing a tight black shirt that showed off his six-pack underneath and he is also wearing dark blue jeans and his ninja shoes. His eyes now their dark grey/onyx color search the club for his pink haired girl friend.

Baby I just wanna dance  
>I don't really care<br>I just wanna dance  
>I don't really care... care... care<p>

(feel it in the air... yeah)

"Hn let me guess they both came without permission" Itachi hears and he turns to see Sasuke standing in the entrance of the club with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Aah" Itachi grunts before he moves through the crowd searching for the piece missing in their bed.

She's been a crazy dita  
>Disco diva... and you wonder:<br>Who's that chick? Who's that chick?  
>Too gold for you to keep her<br>too hot for you to leave her  
>who's that chick? Who's that chick?<p>

"Crap there's Sasuke got to go Sakura-chan" Naruto says apologetically as he spots his boyfriend from afar and he quickly makes his way to the exit.

Sakura smirks as she feels his eyes on so she decides to carry on dancing. Suddenly a group of lust filled men surround her as she dances seductively.

Back in the dance floor  
>Better not to take me home<br>Base kicking so hot  
>Blazing through my beating heart<br>French kissing on the floor  
>Heart is beating hardcore<p>

Heard everybody is getting a little sexy  
>on the crazy juice?<br>This will end up in the news

Baby I just wanna dance  
>I don't really care<br>I just wanna dance  
>I don't really care... care... care<p>

(feel it in the air... yeah)

Sakura feels arms wrap around her waist and she can smell his familiar scent.

Sakura turns to face him with an innocent look on her face "Itachi there you are! I was looking everywhere for you" Sakura says sweetly and Itachi's gaze lingers on her face before he pulls her into a deep passionate kiss.

Many men moan in disappointment realizing she was Itachi's and they had no shot and the group of men disperses before they would face his wrath.

Itachi bites Sakura's bottom lip softly and opens his eyes and stares into her emerald eyes he loves so much.

"You are mine Sakura" Itachi states firmly with a sexy frown on his face.

She's been a crazy dita  
>Disco diva... and you wonder:<br>Who's that chick? Who's that chick?  
>Too gold for you to keep her<br>too hot for you to leave her  
>who's that chick? Who's that chick?<p>

I'll try to sex you up  
>The night has got me love sprung<br>I won't stop until the sun is up oh yeah  
>My heart is a dancer beating like a disco drum<br>Oh, oh uh oh

I'll try to sex you up  
>The night has got me love sprung<br>I won't stop until the sun is up oh yeah  
>My heart is a dancer beating like a disco drum<br>Beating like a disco drum... beating like a disco drum...

Sakura smiles sexily and she wraps her arms around his neck and she pulls her mouth away from his.

"Im just having fun Tachi and remember I may be yours but you are also mine" Sakura whispers into his ear.

"Let's go home" Itachi says after a moment and Sakura sighs in disappointment.

She's been a crazy dita  
>Disco diva... and you wonder:<br>Who's that chick? Who's that chick?  
>Too gold for you to keep her<br>too hot for you to leave her  
>who's that chick? Who's that chick?<p>

"Fine" Sakura says reluctantly and Itachi smiles with satisfaction.

* * *

><p>Itachi wraps his arms around the woman he loves so much that is lying currently on his chest with her face buried into the nape of his neck.<p>

'Ah now our bed is comfortable and nothing is missing' Itachi thinks to himself and he then looks down at the woman in his arms.

'I think it is about time I put a ring on her finger. I want to be with her forever and I never want to lose her. She is my other half and without her I ma incomplete. My mother adores her and my father accepts her since she is the best medic in Konoha as she has surpassed Tsunade' Itachi thinks to himself before he closes his eyes finally being able to sleep.

* * *

><p>Naruto carries on running away from an annoyed Sasuke for another hour before he falls victim to something Sasuke says.<p>

"Come home now instead of being an idiot and I will make ramen tomorrow night" Sasuke had said which made Naruto turn around.

"I LOVE YOU" Naruto exclaims with happy tears in his eyes and he then embraces Sasuke tightly.

Sasuke rolls his eyes thinking one thing 'he must be wasted since it isn't easy to keep up with Sakura's drinking another skill she obtained from her teacher'.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me if you think i should make it a oneshot collection story thing because i have other ideas! Thank you for reading :)<strong>


	2. The effect she has

**HEY! I only got one ****review :'( but here is a new chapter!**

**angel897:****Thank you for your review I really appreciated it :)**

* * *

><p>Itachi had never stuttered his whole life until he met her. Itachi Uchiha never fancied any woman until he met her. Itachi Uchiha was sane before he met her, the woman who always makes him go insane.<p>

He always drowns in the depth of her beautiful emerald eyes and can never tear his gaze away from her pink plump lips.

Her lips drove him mad with temptation as he always has a strong desire to press his lips against her soft like a rose petal lips.

Her long pink locks tempt him to let her pink hair slip through his fingers.

Her frown was so undeniably sexy to him that when she is angry he can't help but gaze in adoration at her and when she laughs he can't help but feel happy that he makes her laugh even if she is laughing at him not with him.

Her victory smirk he sometimes just wants to kiss it away and her smile that is on her face every morning she wakes up, even if it is too early for her he can always spot her morning smile. Her smile that can make his day bright regardless if it is rainy outside.

Her looks are beautiful but he also knows that on the inside she is also beautiful which is rare to find.

She is kind and caring to even those that ridicule her. She also has a big temper and seems to have no patience at all but she manages to stay professional.

She likes to rebel against things and people which can be infuriating and so damn sexy at the same time.

She is also very smart for her age which he appreciates since she can hold a conversation within unlike other girls who giggle the whole time and she is quite mature in dangerous situations and remains clam instead of panicking.

She also has incredible skills.

She is an infamous Medic Nin and is even known in the other shinobi villages for the excellent medic skills she has.

Her strength makes your jaw drop in amazement as she has also surpassed Tsunade with her ability of having to only touch a building softly to have it come crashing down.

She is also a master of illusions known as genjutsu which both Itachi and her have in common.

Taijutsu is very much her forte even though Lee is still better but to Itachi she could best him at it if she wanted too.

"Itachi are you even listening?" Sakura asks with an annoyed expression on her face and Itachi snaps out of his thoughts.

"Aah" Itachi grunts in reply to have her eye twitch in responses.

"Oh yeah what did I say?" Sakura asks as she places the coffee mug on the café table.

They are currently at a café having lunch since it is her break from hospital and his from his work.

Itachi's mind blanks and he says the first thing that came to his mind "Lee-san needs to pluck his eyebrows".

Sakura pauses for the moment before she shakes her head with amusement clearly shining in her emerald eyes.

"Nice save Itachi but no I was talking about Shisui's and Hana's wedding that is coming up" Sakura says with excitement now showing on her face.

'How can she do that? Go from annoyed, to amused, to excited' Itachi thinks feeling completely puzzled.

"Even though I believe weddings and marriage is a waste of money and just another contract to sign I can't wait to eat the wedding cake" Sakura replies back dreamily.

Itachi freezes and in his mind all he can hear is "Even though I believe weddings and marriage is a waste of money and just another contract to sign" over and over again.

"What do you mean you?" Itachi exclaims suddenly giving Sakura a fright.

Sakura raises an eyebrow "I think marriage and weddings are stupid. I mean do you really need a ring to show how much you love your partner" Sakura replies back and Itachi frowns in response.

"No but" Itachi starts but Sakura quickly interrupts.

"The only thing it is about is practically staking your claim over that person like they are nothing but an object" Sakura says with disgust shown on her face.

"BUT I WANT TO 'STAKE MY CLAIM ON YOU' BECAUSE I WANT TO BE WITH YOU FOREVER AND I WANT OTHER MEN TO RECOGNIZE THAT WE ARE TOGETHER FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES. I LOVE YOU SAKURA AND I WANT TO BE WITH YOU FOREVER AND I WANT YOU TO BE THE MOTHER OF MY CHILDREN. I WANT TO GIVE YOU YOUR MAGICAL WEDDING EVERY WOMAN WANTS BECAUSE I WANT TO MAKE YOU FEEL LIKE A QUEEN. SO I AM GOING TO MARRY YOU ONE DAY AND YOU WILL SAY YES EVEN IF IT IS A WASTE OF MONEY" Itachi exclaims uncharacteristically and Sakura's jaw drops and she is to stun to even reply.

Itachi leans forward and quickly captures her lips. He kisses her with of the passion and love he could muster.

Another thing about the woman Itachi loves; she makes him act a little abnormal to how he usually acts.

Heck Sakura Haruno brings the best and worst things out of Itachi but he wouldn't have it any other way.

"If I marry you we better have a good wedding cake, i love cake" Sakura murmurs against her lips and Itachi chuckles softly before he deepens the kiss.

Sakura Haruno will always be Itachi Uchiha's, if she like it or not because she somehow captured what people deemed his 'unattainable' heart.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was short so im sorry but the next one I promise will be longer than that! I will put up another chapter if I get <strong>**3 reviews!**** Please review so I know whether I should continue! AND GIVE ME SOME IDEAS! PLEASE**


	3. Dinner with the Uchiha's

**Hello! I got three reviews so I decided to update today :) Also full credit belongs to ****ItaSaku1 ****for the idea :)**

**ItaSaku1: ****Thank you so much for your ideas! And I decided to use one of your ideas about the dinner with Mikoto. It will also have Sasuke and Naruto there so you will see how Fugaku and Mikoto feel about their relationship. Thank you once again for your ideas and thank you very much for your reviews I really appreciate it :)**

**Angel897:****Thank you for your review! And I hope you like this chapter :)**

* * *

><p>"Itachi Uchiha you can't go on a mission we have dinner with your parents tonight and you are coming! You can't leave me there by myself" Sakura says while pouting adorably hoping her boyfriend would ditch his mission and come to dinner with her.<p>

Itachi places a soft kiss on her lips "I can't Sakura, I have to go on this mission but Naruto and Sasuke will be there so don't worry" Itachi replies back softly before he walks over to his drawers.

Sakura releases a loud dramatic sigh before she falls back onto their bed.

"I hate you" Sakura mutters under her breath and in response a smirk appears on Itachi's face.

"I love you too" Itachi says sarcastically and Sakura throws a pillow at his head in reply.

* * *

><p>"Hello Mrs Uchiha, im sorry but Itachi can't make it this evening" Sakura says politely and Mikoto opens the door wider with an evil glint in her eyes. Sakura notices the look in her eye but ignores it for the time being and she enters the house.<p>

"Hello Sakura and please call me Mikoto. Oh and Itachi already told us he couldn't come to dinner today" Mikoto replies back with a small smile on her face as she remembers his visit.

**Flashback**

"Mother, please do not mention you longing for grandchildren" Itachi says as he enters the house and Mikoto raises an eyebrow at this.

"You stop me before I start anyways Itachi" Mikoto replies back with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Well I cannot attend tonight's dinner because I have a mission so I won't be able to stop you. I love Sakura very much and if I rush into things im afraid I will lose her so please don't mention kids" Itachi says sternly and Mikoto smiles back at him innocently.

"Of course not dear" Mikoto says too innocently for Itachi's liking.

**End of Flashback**

"Oh he did" Sakura says slightly surprised and Mikoto returns to reality after remembering Itachi's visit and nods in reply to Sakura.

"Yes he did anyways Sakura please come to the dinning room. Fugaku is there waiting with Sasuke and Naruto" Mikoto says and she then ushers Sakura into the dinning room with a mischief look in her onyx eyes.

As Sakura enters the dinning room she sees an uneasy Naruto, an angry Sasuke, and a nonchalant Fugaku sitting in an awkward silence.

"Hello Fugaku-san, Sasuke, and Naruto" Sakura greets politely breaking the awkward silence.

Fugaku turn his head and smiles an approving smile "hello Sakura-san" Fugaku greets politely which seems to make Sasuke even angrier.

"Hey Sakura-chan" Naruto greets with a huge grin appearing on his face.

"Hn, Sakura" Sasuke grunts without even looking at her instead he glared at the ground.

"Sasuke I thought I raised you better, greet a guest properly" Fugaku says sternly and Sakura awkwardly takes a seat beside Naruto.

"You didn't greet Naruto properly and he is a guest" Sasuke spits out angrily and Fugaku narrows his eyes at Sasuke.

"Did I say guest? I mean greet a wanted guest properly, not an unwanted guest" Fugaku says lowly while glaring at Naruto.

"Fugaku, that is enough because everyone here is an invited guest that I wanted here now I am going to get the food" Mikoto states sternly before she turns and disappears into the kitchen.

"Er I will go and help" Sakura says but a pleading look from Naruto changes her mind.

"Stay Sakura-chan um Mikoto does not need help if she did she would have asked so don't worry" Naruto says softly not wanting to be left alone with an angry Sasuke and Fugaku .

"Okay then, Fugaku-san I heard the police station is now accepting members from other clans" Sakura says trying to make conversation.

"Yes but I am no longer head of the police department but head of the military" Fugaku says pleased with the conversation topic.

"Oh yes is heard that too. Konoha is also gaining a military section other than ANBU which will be run by you. I am intrigued though what will the military do exactly?" Sakura asks curiously.

"ANBU do missions to get S-rank criminals or to do missions for the village to clients. The military will be Konoha's protection and the whole unit will be for small wars between different shinobi villages" Fugaku replies back.

"What will happen to the police station" Naruto asks rather curiously.

"Hn I will leave Shisui in charge of it since he is a worthy shinobi and a worthy police chief" Fugaku replies back making Naruto feel happy that Fugaku was being a little civilized.

Mikoto walks into the room and places food onto the middle of the table.

"Sorry Mikoto-chan. Sakura-chan was going to help but I kept her in here" Naruto whispers softly as Mikoto walks near him and Mikoto pats his head with a smile on her face in reply.

* * *

><p>20mins later<p>

Everyone is having something to eat and silence consumes the room.

"Why is Shisui in charge?" Sasuke asks feeling quite upset he wasn't considered.

While Sasuke and Fugaku talk Mikoto turns to face Sakura.

"So Sakura, when will I be receiving grandchildren?" Mikoto asks curiously and Sakura who was having a drink starts to choke on the water in her mouth.

Sakura coughs before she looks at Mikoto with her eyes wide "W-what do you mean Mikoto?" Sakura blurts out and Mikoto smiles mischievously.

"I know you and Itachi will be having hmmm… will be making love regularly so" Mikoto says and Naruto spits out the food in his mouth.

Sakura goes bright red and can only gape as Mikoto continues "Maybe you shouldn't use condoms anymore when you and Itachi have sex because I would really love to have grandchildren".

Naruto starts choking and starts beating his stomach until he coughs out a carrot piece and he looks at Mikoto with his eye wide.

"WHAT" Naruto exclaims as he thinks about what Mikoto said.

"U-um k-k-kids" Sakura stutters out with her eyes wide and she laughs nervously "f-funny joke Mikoto" Sakura adds.

"Im not joking Sakura" Mikoto replies back firmly and Sakura gulps nervously.

"Im sure you can wait a few years Mikoto-chan" Naruto says trying to back Sakura up which Sakura notices and she smiles gratefully his way.

Mikoto sighs "but Sasuke isn't going to give me grandkids and he also hates them so all I have left is Sakura and Itachi" Mikoto says sullenly.

"WHY ARE YOU SO AGAINST ME AND NARUTO BEING TOGETHER" Sasuke exclaims angrily while standing from his seat.

"Because it is not natural and it is disgraceful" Fugaku spits out angrily and he glares at Naruto.

"WHY CAN'T YOU BE HAPPY FOR ME?" Sasuke exclaims with anger.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE SUCH A DISAPPOINTMENT THAT'S WHY! WHY CAN'T YOU BE NORMAL AND HAVE A GIRL FRIEND? ARE YOU AIMING TO EMBARRASS ME? I HEAR MOCKERY OF THE UCHIHA CLAN EVERYDAY BECAUSE OF YOU AND THAT THINGS CHARADE" Fugaku exclaims truthfully before he gets out of his seat and leaves the room.

Sasuke stares at where Fugaku was with sadness showing in his onyx eyes and he stands from his seat and he then storms out.

"This is some real good potatoes" Naruto says softly as he chews on a potato but you could see he was clearly upset before he stands from his seat and goes after his boy friend.

* * *

><p><strong>5mins of awkward silence later<strong>

Itachi enters the room with his ANBU gear still on "mother why is Sasuke losing it on the training dummy with Naruto trying to calm him down and where is father?" Itachi asks curiously when he sees Sakura bright red face.

"Never mind that because Sakura and I were discussing the importance of not using a condom when you guys have sex now because I really want green eyed and black haired Uchiha grandchildren running around" Mikoto says with an expression of excitement on her face as she thinks of her grandchildren.

"Hehe I will be right back" Sakura says uncomfortably before she walks out the room rather fast.

"Mother" Itachi says with an annoyed expression on his face and Mikoto smiles innocently.

"Itachi I really want grandchildren" Mikoto says with a hopeful smile on her face.

Itachi shakes his head and a smile appears on his face "I want children mother but let me marry the woman I love first" Itachi says softly before he turns to go after Sakura.

"YOU COULD ALWAYS JUST GO AND SIGN THE MARRIAGE PAPER AT THE OFFICE PLACE IN TOWN!" Mikoto exclaims loudly and she then sighs dreamily as she thinks of her grandchildren running around in her garden.

'Oh my little granddaughters might have pink hair, oh they will be so adorable' Mikoto thinks to herself with a smile appearing on her face.

'Hold on didn't Fugaku upset my son' Mikoto thinks and an angry look appears on her face and she storms towards his office angrily.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey I hope that was okay! Please review and if I get<span> 4 reviews<span> I will update the next chapter! For the next chapter I was thinking for the next chapter I should write how Itachi and Sakura meet. But I need you to decide since I can't**

**Should I make it so that Sakura plays hard to get (I hate her being a fan girl)**

**Should I make them hate each other at first**

**You decide and you can choose how they meet. Do they meet because she is in Sasuke's team or do they meet randomly?**

**It is up to you! I had an idea of them meeting at a club Shisui dragged Itachi too and Sakura plays hard to get and ignores Itachi when Itachi is use to having girls fawn all over him.**


	4. How they met

**Hey i hate the document preview/edit thing because i typed this all up before and it didn't save it and deleted the whole thing. So i wrote it on wordpad (my mom tried to switch our Microsoft office 2007 to 2010 but it didn't work out and the Microsoft office 2007 was deleted so i have no microsoft work :( and i hate using wordpad too) and i copied it of there onto an old document because i am dedicated. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but it's because of the Miscrosoft incident. Lol after an hour of calming down after the thing deleted my hard work i re-wrote it. Not as good as previous (damn edit/preview document thing) but good enough i hope. If there is grammar mistake i am truly sorry but i would expect spelling mistakes since i used wordpad.**

**To my faithful (and only) reviewers (THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS I REALLY APPRECIATE YOUR REVIEWS):**

**ItaSaku1: thank you so much for the help you are giving me with this oneshot collection story and for your review because I really appreciate it. Your review made me so happy because I thought I did a bad job but your encouraging review meant allot. I tried to merge your idea with mine and I hope it worked. Thank you so much for everything :D I am truly grateful for you favoriting my story too because I just saw that you did now. -Slow much- But thank you anyways :D (stopping now before I ramble on lol)**

**angel897: Thank you so much for your review. I also appreciate that you mentioned you like the idea I had because I was a little worried some might not like it but what you said in your review encouraged me. Thank you for your review it really encouraged me and I appreciate it :D Have a good day too ;)**

* * *

><p>'Curse Shisui for dragging me here. The music is too loud, it stinks of sweat and alcohol and the women here are annoying' Itachi thinks to himself as he tries to esape the crowd of drooling women.<p>

"HEY ITACHI" Shisui exclaims from a bar stool and he waves over to his best friend "YOU MY FRIEND ARE ONE LUCKY BASTARD" Shisui adds as he sees all the beautiful women around Itachi.

"ITACHI-KUN MARRY ME"

"ITACHI-KUN MY BED HAS ROOM FOR TWO"

"ITACHI-KUN PLEASE DATE ME"

'Shut up you infuriating women' Itachi thinks to himself but they sadly continue.

"DAMN~ SOMEONE IS GETTING SOME TONIGHT" Shisui exclaims from the barstool and Hana Inuzuka his girl friend beside him elbows his side roughly.

"And that someone won't be you if you don't shut up" Hana threatens with her eyes narrowed at him and Shisui gulps nervously.

Itachi scowls and he tries to weave out of the crowd but he is unsuccessful when he bumps into another woman.

All the frustration and irritation bubbled up inside of him and Itachi lost his cool.

"Look, I don't ever intend to date you and I don't plan on sleeping with you" Itachi says angrily and the woman turned to face him with an angry expression on her face.

"Well that is bloody brilliant you bastard because I don't ever intend to date you and I don't plan on sleeping with you" the woman hisses out angrily and she punches him hard in the face sending him flying back into the club wall.

Since Itachi didn't see the fist and didn't know she would hit him let me say he was basically caught of guard.

He studies her from the crater in the club wall the impact made and he gazes at her silky long pink hair.

'Who has pink hair?' Itachi thinks to himself with one his eyebrow raised in question.

Her emerald eyes are narrowed in slits as she storms over to him but a blond haired girl with sky blue eyes pulls her in the direction of the club exit before she could do more damage.

'Who has eyes that green?' Itachi thinks as he remembers her vivid green eyes burning holes in his onyx ones.

Itachi Uchiha who has never been interested in any woman was utterly intrigued by the pink haired ferocious women.

'Who doesn't fawn over me' Itachi thinks as he remembers that she wasn't really around him on purpose.

Itachi mentally slaps his forehead as he realizes he snapped at her for no apparent reason and suddenly an idea pops up in his mind.

'I could look for her to apologize and then maybe she will tell me her name' Itachi thinks and he feels someone pulls him out of the crater.

Itachi was too busy thinking about the beautiful (yes beautiful) pink haired woman he didn't realize that everyone was staring at him and that many women had shocked plastered on their face.

'She didn't even wear make-up when women usually smother their faces with it' Itachi muses and Shisui whistles as he sees Itachi's swollen cheek.

"Dude, she packed one hell of a punch" Shisui comments as he pulls Itachi out of the crater and Itachi brushes some cement dust off himself.

Itachi touches his cheek and he mentally flinches but he doesn't show that he is in pain because Uchiha's never show weakness.

'She is lethal' Itachi thinks to himself as he realized that one punch from her was like 100 punches from a muscular man.

* * *

><p>Sakura seethes the next day as she works her morning shift at Konoha hospital.<p>

'How dare he' Sakura thinks angrily and she looks at her clenched fist and a proud smirk appears on her face as she remembers whamming her fist into his handsome face.

'He may be handsome but he is a jerk. Just like his damn brother' Sakura concludes in her thoughts.

She discovered that he was Sasuke's brother when she looked at him after she punched him because they looked sort of alike but the dead give away was the woman chanting 'that little b*tch harmed my Itachi Uchiha' or 'how dare she hit Itachi Uchiha the sexiest man alive' or 'oh no she might have damaged Itachi uchiha's beautiful face'.

"Miss Haruno you have a patient in room 126, he is suffering a fractured jaw and um he didn't want me to fix it and he asked for a professional who acted professional" a new hospital nurse says and she pulls Sakura away from her thoughts.

"Okay, thank you" Sakura says politely as the nurse is new and she takes the clip board from the nurses hand and immediately a scowl adorns her features.

"You have got to be kidding me" Sakura hisses out angrily and the poor afraid nurse shrinks as a dark aura appears around Sakura.

"I-I-I g-g-gotta... bye" the frightened nurse says quickly before she runs down the hall way escaping Sakura's rage.

Sakura angrily storms towards room 126 with the intent to murder her new patient and many nurses who see angry Sakura heading their way quickly head another direction because Sakura Haruno can be terrifying when she is mad.

Itachi sat impatiently on his bed as he waited for the nurse he sent away to bring her replacement since the nurse was to busy ogling him before.

'Damn Shisui had to tell my mother when he knew she would send me here' Itachi thinks angrily to himself because today he wanted to search for thr woman he met last night.

The woman with long and silky pink locks along with vibrant emerald eyes. The colors should clash horribly but they seemed almost angelic.

But Itachi himself knows first hand that behind those angelic looks is a ferocious devil that will awakened when she is angered.

Itachi rubs his sore jaw that is actually fractured to his surprised. Hell that woman from the club had a mean right hook and he had concluded last night that she must be a ninja.

Suddenly the door flies open and it is amazing that it doesn't fly off its henges and there standing in all her glory is the woman from last night.

Itachi would congratulate himself for such good luck but she looked clearly unimpressed.

"You" Sakura hisses out angrily and Itachi mentally flinches. If he wasn't a prideful Uchiha he would of ran away crying for his mother as he looks at the scary glare she is giving him.

"I believe my name is Itachi Uchiha not you" Itachi replies back smoothly and a scowl seems to permanently stay on her face.

"Don't get smart with me you arrogant Uchiha or I swear I will punch you through this wall. Don't think im going to kiss the ground you walk on because your the damn Uchiha heir" Sakura hisses out angrily and Itachi mentally gulps as he could just see her doing that to him.

Before he could even open his mouth to protest Sakura is already in front of him with her hand glowing green.

'Great she is going to hit me again, yay' Itachi thinks sarcastically but is surprised when she places it on his jaw and begins healing him.

"I don't even know why I should be healing a pompous jerk like you" Sakura mutters under her breath and she furrows her eyebrows as she heals him thoroughly.

Itachi bites his tongue before he say "I asked for a professional who acts professional" because he did not want her to leave and he did not want another fractured jaw.

Itachi remembers his mother's wise words 'a woman is always right Itachi. Even when she is logically wrong she is right no matter what. Also forget your pride and apologize when you do something wrong also don't be pig headed it is not attractive, not at all no matter how hot you may be since you are my son. Treat the woman you love like she is a queen. Be a gentleman and don't hide your emotions because some women like men who show their emotions. Also don't grunt I may accept it but some women won't so speak to them. Remember this because I want grand children to spoil'.

"You are right Sakura and I apologize for my outrageous behaviour I displayed last night" Itachi says sincerely as he reads her name tag and he thinks to himself 'Sakura Haruno... why does the name sound familiar?'.

Sakura's jaw drops in astonishment and her eyes go wide in shock 'I have never ever heard Sasuke apologize before or any other Uchiha' Sakura thinks to herself.

Itachi almost chuckles at the priceless expression on her face and instead smiles softly at her.

"We shall start over, my name is Itachi Uchiha and I am 23yrs old" Itachi says as he gazes into her vivid emerald eyes and Sakura rolls her eyes.

"How cheesy" Sakura says teasingly making Itachi blush but very, very faintly but she plays along.

"My name is Sakura Haruno and I am 19yrs old" Sakura says and she finishes off healing him.

'SASUKE'S GENIN TEAM, SHE WAS IN IT AND IN EVERY OTHER TEAM OF HIS' Itachi thinks and he finally understands why her name is familiar.

"No I was not Sasuke's fan girl you mistake for my friend Ino" Sakura interupts before he could even think it.

As he is now thoroughly healed Sakura removes her glowing green hand and the glow fades as she is finally finished.

"You are free to go Itachi-san" Sakura says as she writes something down on the clipboard and Itachi stands from his seat position on the hospital bed and he walks.

"Thank you Sakura and please call me Itachi" Itachi says smoothly with a small smile on his handsome face.

"Nice talking to you Itachi but I have other patients to attend to" Sakura replies back with a soft smile on her face and she turns on her heel.

Itachi captures her wrist with his hand and Skaura spins around to face him.

"Would you like to go out for dinner? Sakura" Itachi asks smoothly and Sakura leans towards him almost like she is going to kiss which Itachi wouldn't mind anyway but instead she leans towards his ear and whispers "you are not the only good looking and charming man that has asked me that and I answer the question with the same answer everyday. If you want to date me charming words and looks won't woo me and neither will your occupation or clan. If you want to date me you must realize it won't be easy. A simple dinner won't do much Itachi-san because it doesn't differ you from other men who want to date me. You all say the same thing so my advice is be different and for now my answer is no, good day Itachi".

Sakura then turns so her back is facing him and she walks out of the room with a proud smirk on her face.

Itachi feels jealousy surge within him as he thinks of all the men that surround her on a daily basis.

'This is a race for Sakura's heart and I don't intend on losing to another man' Itachi thinks and he sighs as he thinks of how he could woo her.

Itachi then disappears in a cloud of smoke and he appears in a familiar room where he will receive the best help for this personal mission.

"Hell mother" Itachi says as he appears in his parents house living room and Mikoto turns to face him with a warm smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like the chapter and please review! I will update when I can!<strong>


End file.
